How Zoey Got to PCA
by mellow.yellow90
Summary: Oneshot and complete! This is the story of how Zoey got the chance to go to P.C.A. It's basically the story that they DIDN'T tell you.


**How Zoey Got to P.C.A. **

A oneshot by mellow.yellow90

Summary: This is the story of how Zoey got the chance to go to P.C.A. It's basically the story that they DIDN'T tell you. Zoey is NOT bad. Story takes place in the summer with our protagonist, Zoey Brooks and the story of how she made it to P.C.A.

_It was that time of year again, summertime…and the time for Zoey and Dustin's parents to once again pay for the best educations possible for their beloved children. However, Zoey's education was quickly coming to an end because it seemed that every year since grade 2; she always went to a different one. She couldn't go back to East Grove, Southbeach, Louisiana Academy or Forest Hill Academy. Why? Well, Zoey had a deep secret that she had been holding in. She had been bullied by girls all over and there were no more schools that she could go to in her county. Where would she go? _

A familiar white envelope with the Stingrays logo had once again arrived at the Brooks' household in Louisiana. But this year, it came with a surprise for one Zoey Brooks.

"Dustin, do you still want to go to P.C.A. this year, or should you go to Paradise Falls Academy down here?" asked Mrs. Brooks as she flipped her chocolate brown hair from her shoulder.

"Not go to P.C.A., are you kidding, Mom? I love it there! I would never want to leave," Dustin said matter-of-factly.

"Well okay then. Zoey, would you like to go this year, they're going to accept girls to P.C.A."

"WHAT?" Zoey and Dustin should together.

"Well…I don't know. P.C.A.s really expensive…," Zoey said.

"Ahh, it's not a problem," Mrs. Brooks said. "Besides, you need to go somewhere. We're really lucky that P.C.A.s accepting girls we've been trying to find a boarding school for you that are close to P.C.A. all summer, but most of them are full."

"Why do I have to go to boarding school, Mom?"

"Well, Zo, your dad and I feel like it's the best option. Plus, it will give you a chance to learn the amazing life lessons of living without your parents and doing your laundry. Maybe you can even go there without, you know, being…bullied," Mrs. Brooks said the last part with great sensitivity.

"You're right Mom, but what if I do get bullied, I'll have to _live _and _see _these people 24/7 for nine months, what am I going to do then?"

"If you need any help at any time, your dad and I will only be a phone call away and plus, you can visit with P.C.A.s physiologists at any time. I'll leave you the letter. We have to inform the administration at P.C.A. for registration forms by the 15th of August."

"Fine," Zoey said as she took the letter and started reading it over and over again.

_Zoey decided that she'd go on the P.C.A. website to see that she'd truly like P.C.A. When she logged onto the website, she quickly found out that it was the right school for her and that she'd be able to leave her horrible life at East Grove High behind her. Later on, she decided that she'd tell her best friend, Holly Spaklebaro about the biggest change in her life. _

Zoey…You're the one for me says: Holly! I have something to tell you!

Holly. Going to Florida in 3 days says: Hey Zo, what is it?

Zoey…You're the one for me says: I'm going to school in California, more specifically, Pacific Coast Academy.

Holly. Going to Florida 3 days says: YOU'RE WHAT…Wait, isn't P.C.A your brother's school…meaning an all boys' school?

Zoey…You're the one for me says: You seem really happy for me [Note: Sarcasm. And it isn't anymore. They're accepting girls now…for the first time in their 100 year history!

Holly. Going to Florida in 3 days says: You can't leave, Zoey! What about East Grove and our plan to FINALLY become popular, and join cheerleading?

Zoey…You're the one for me says: Well, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry Holly. I have to move to California. My parents want me to, I want to and maybe for once in my life, more than one person my age will accept me for who I am, my crazy ideas and all…the whole "Zoey package". I can't turn it down either. It would look so good on my college resume. Also, going to P.C.A. means that I can learn life lessons that I wouldn't learn by staying at East Grove.

Holly. Going to Florida in 3 days says: Oh okay. Have fun then. I hope you're truly happy there, Zoey.

Zoey…You're the one for me says: Holly, please understand. I don't want to stay at East Grove. I'm obviously going to miss you. That goes without saying, but I'm sick of being made fun of at EG. I just want to start fresh, you know what I mean?

Holly. Going to Florida in 3 days says: I do understand. Just promise me we'll stay in touch, okay?

Zoey…You're the one for me says: Of course we will. I'll email you everyday. Thanks for understanding Holl. I gotta go. Bye!

Holly. Going to Florida in 3 days says: Alright cool. Bye!

_Zoey signed off her instant messenger and went downstairs for dinner. _

"Hey everyone," Zoey said cheerily as she sat down at her usual place in front of the dinner table.

"Hey Zo, why are you so happy," Mr. Brooks questioned.

"Well, I wanted to say that I would love to go to P.C.A."

"Zoey's going to P.C.A.," Dustin asked.

"That's right, Kiddo."

"Great," Dustin said while rolling his eyes.

"Dustin…," Mr. Brooks gave him a warning look.

"Sorry, Dad, but I don't want Zoey always telling me what to do, it'll be so embarrassing."

"I promise I won't tell you what to do Dustin. It'll be like I'm not even at P.C.A.," Zoey said.

"Alright, but what if I truly need you?"

"Well, I'll tell you where my dorm is, and if you need me, you can always find me there."

Dustin smiled.

"I guess we'll have to deregister you at Grove High and call P.C.A. in the morning to get you registration forms and the reading list, although I doubt that you'll have one," Mr. Brooks informed Zoey.

"Alright, now can I have a laptop customized to my specifications," Zoey asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks laughed "We'll have to see what P.C.A. wants Zoey, but yes, you'll get a laptop," they both said.

_The weeks flew by and Zoey's package from P.C.A. finally arrived, with everything she needed. Zoey was growing more and more ecstatic with each passing day and along with each passing day, she knew that she'd get away from her enemies at East Grove and move onto a new life at Pacific Coast Academy. It just sounded right. _

When Zoey saw her package from P.C.A., she quickly ripped it open and let the papers fall out. She picked up the first one, which read:

_Dear Parents and future female students of Pacific Coast Academy, _

_We are so glad to hear that you and your daughter are inquiring about becoming a pupil at one of the top schools in the country. Please note the following: _

_Your dorm room assignments are enclosed. _

_You must make a request to visit the Pacific Coast Academy at some point during August to make sure that you would still like to attend. Please call the school at (310) 555-3535 to make an appointment. _

_A list of what your child will need for the 2004/2005 school year is also enclosed. _

_Your child's timetable along with a dorm key and a Pacific Coast Academy Welcoming Package will be available upon arrival on September 2, 2004 at the Pacific Coast Academy Administration Building, located on South Campus, closest to Parking Lot A. _

_Thank you again for allowing your child(ren) to attend Pacific Coast Academy and we will see you at 10:00 am on September 2, 2004. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dean Rivers _

"WHAT," Zoey screamed as she dropped the letter from Dean Rivers and picked up the paper that said "2004/2005 FEMALE DORM ROOM ASSIGNMENTS".

"What's wrong, Zo," Mr. Brooks said as he came rushing into the kitchen.

"I…I…I," Zoey stuttered.

"You're…?"

"WITH OTHER PEOPLE," Zoey screamed

"Oh, Zoey, don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you. You'll become fast friends with these people. What are their names?"

"Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow," Zoey informed him.

"They certainly sound like nice people."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "They're names on a piece of paper Dad. What can simple name on a piece of paper tell you about them?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. But, I'm sure they are nice people. I certainly have a good feeling about this. You need to stop over-thinking it Zo. I know that you've had a hard time with people in the past, but not everyone will judge you on their first impression. Most people take the time to get to know others, and they will with you, Sweet Pea," Mr. Brooks said with a hint of compassion for Zoey's gentle feelings.

"If you say so, Daddy. But, we need to get ready for school and you need to make an appointment for a tour of the campus. Can you do that now?"

"Of course, I'll even call them right now."

"Thanks, Daddy. Can we go to the mall after, I want to get some new clothes and my laptop is ready so I want to go pick it up."

"Slow down Zoey, slow down, one thing at time," Mr. Brooks said while laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited,"

"I can see. Now, go pack we've got to go to California soon."

"Okay," Zoey said while she was half way up the stairs.

_When Zoey and Mr. Brooks went to California to visit the campus, Zoey instantly fell in love with it all. The scenery, the fresh California air, all the restaurants (she'd automatically fell in love with a sushi restaurant called "Sushi Rox"), and even better, the dorm rooms. She just…loved it all. _

"Zoey, let's get a move on," Mr. Brooks called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Zoey said as she came running down the stairs. "I just had one last item to pack."

"If you forget anything, we'll get it while we're at Grandma and Grandpa's place."

"Alright, let's hit the road," Zoey said as she quickly flipped her sunglasses from head to her eyes and put her shoulder length blonde hair into a high pony tail. "Where's Dustin?"

"He's been in the car for 20 minutes, Zo."

"Sorry, Dad, now let's go!" Zoey said as she pulled her suitcase off the stairs and onto the cement pathway leading down to the blue convertible sitting at the end of the driveway.

"Right, let's hit the road," Mr. Brooks quickly whispered to himself. "Let's hit the road."

_Soon, the Brooks family was in California and on the way to Pacific Coast Academy. That ride certainly was memorable for Zoey. Well, the entire day was memorable. She could remember everything about that day. From Dustin peeing in front of a tree and to meeting Chase (whom she instantly took a great liking to) for the first time, to the girl's first Pacific Coast Academy party. It was like a dream come true. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Zoey, do you like it here so far," Zoey's new roommate Dana Cruz asked.

"I sure do. And the best part is spending the year with you guys".

"Awww. I love it here too," Nicole chimed in.

Dana just rolled her eyes "Barf. You guys are going to make me barf."

"Shut up and get over here Dana. We need to have a group hug," Nicole said as she got up and went to Zoey's bed.

"Fine, but only one group hug and if you tell anyone about it, I'll crush you," Dana said.

Quickly Nicole and Zoey's faces went from wide, tooth-filled smiles to large frowns.

"Don't be too scared, I won't hurt you for no reason," Dana informed the two girls.

_After a quick group hug, Zoey went on her laptop and e-mailed her parents. _

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I love P.C.A. so far! It's been great. I met so many people and I just know that we're going to be friends forever. Thanks for the encouragement, Dad and thanks Mom for talking me into coming here. I love and miss you guys! I gotta go, Dana and Nicole (my new roommates) and I are going to make popcorn and watch a movie! _

_Love, _

_Zoey _

_From then on, Zoey knew that she'd be bully-free and always have a great time at P.C.A. with her new friends Dana, Nicole, Logan, Michael, Chase and Quinn. It was only right. It certainly was her dream come true. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Please read and review, I'd really like to know what you think! Thanks in advance! (Make me happy, please)**


End file.
